


Daylight [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV Catra (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: On the first day of the rest of her life, Catra woke up with the light of day creeping in through the tent seams and Adora wrapped around her back. When she spoke, Adora’s voice was gentle but alert. She’d been awake for a while. Catra could tell. She knew what Adora sounded like sleepy.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205936) by [Fuhadeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhadeza/pseuds/Fuhadeza). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire podfic is now available to stream on this page. Individual Chapters are posted on subsequent chapter pages. Zipped mp3s and an mp4 audiobook are available to download in the final chapter.

  


Stream the complete fic here:  


  


Or stream it divided into chapters here:

Or download by right clicking and choosing "save as" [here](https://archive.org/download/daylight-complete/Daylight%20%28Complete%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:[Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205936/chapters/58309912)**
  * **Author:[Fuhadeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhadeza/pseuds/Fuhadeza)**
  * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)** ****
  * **Cover Artist:[FensAndMarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes)**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated, and will be responded to with far too much enthusiasm. If you haven't already, please also remember to leave kudos and comments for the author on the original work's page.


	2. Chapter One

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/7/items/daylight-chapter-1-edits/Daylight%20%20Chapter%201.mp3)


	3. Chapter Two

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/daylight-chapter-2/Daylight%20Chapter%202.mp3)


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, but I will post some download options (zipped mp3 and mp4 audiobooks and a continuous track of the whole story) as well within a few days

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/daylight-chapter-3/Daylight%20Chapter%203.mp3)


	5. Audiobook & .zip of complete work

You can download a .zip file of the entire story (6 files) in mp3 format [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jezu4Ks0dH1-NM1eJ4Mtb01lK5Uq0PDH/view?usp=sharing)

Or download an mp4 audiobook [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b53qtNqcvTn6R_rxpWpBFsajVw3rHJpj/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
